Wiki Naruto:Chat/2 Março 2015/Tarde
2:45 ~ Bot reiniciado com sucesso. ~ 2:59 Olá, PunisherWayne11! 3:09 Olá, Solrac5CASS! 3:18 Ola minha internet ta ruim 3:18 .derp 3:20 Tipo vc fica o dia todo? 3:20 Bot 3:21 @PunisherWayne11: Quase todo dia, toda hora, todo segundo e minuto. 3:21 Observando vocês. 3:28 Solrac7CASS* 3:30 Bot estúpido. 3:30 Aqui é o Black agora. 3:30 3:36 Oxe nao etendi essa parada de bot 3:36 Como funciona 3:36 Bot 3:37 oi Puni 3:38 Oi Zarraty 3:40 Zarraty vc quer lutar 3:40 ? 3:40 Zarraty 3:40 3:40 3:40 agora não to ocupado 3:41 Ok 3:48 bot ... black? seila que ta ai 3:48 ¬¬ 3:48 em fim vc pode conversar privado comigo por um momento? 4:09 Oi DH 4:09 olá Punisher 4:10 chat bugado 4:10 4:10 E mesmo 4:10 Quero lutar com alguem 4:10 Tem alguem na Fanon 4:10 ? 4:10 podemos lutar mais tarde... 4:10 Mais vc e vici 4:10 4:10 vc sabe q os exames começam hj. certo? 4:11 Sim quero treinar por isso 4:11 Mais e que horas 4:11 eu esqueci 4:11 19,00? 4:11 começa às 19hrs... 4:11 sim 4:11 Ansioso 4:11 4:11 dhsc 4:11 vamos vt? 4:11 pvt? 4:11 apenas por instante 4:11 sim 4:11 ok 4:12 o meu P ta falhando de novo 4:12 4:12 E dh PVT 4:13 ok 4:15 voltei 4:16 olá Zarraty 4:16 vc sabe q os exames começam hj, certo? 4:16 não 4:17 Oi Zarraty 4:17 vamos lutar 4:17 e munha palheta ta com gosto de frago 4:17 4:17 vamos sim 4:17 Quem pode ser juiz 4:17 Zarraty, os exames vão começar hj às 19hrs no chat da fanon, esteja lá por favor... 4:17 *minha 4:17 preciso de vc lá Zarraty, vc é da minha equipe 4:17 da que a 3 h 4:18 e mais cade o Uchiha maldito 4:18 quem contra quem 4:19 VamOS zARRATY QUERO TREINAR 4:19 4:19 ta vamos 4:19 E foi mal pelo caps 4:19 Vai que e o Juiz 4:20 5 4:20 vamos 4:20 4 4:20 3 4:20 Pera 4:20 espera 4:20 DHSC 4:20 aqui não pode Punisher 4:21 Ata 4:21 Vamos para a Fanon 4:21 as batalhas só podem acontecer no chat da fanon... 4:21 vamos usar a nova ou velha formação 4:21 a nova 4:21 Vamos Zarraty para a Fanon 4:21 4:21 4:22 Ta ate o link 4:22 http://pt-br.narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 4:22 vcs vão batalhar agora? 4:23 vácuo 4:23 Vamos 4:23 ah ta 4:29 olá Rachin e GF 4:30 David mudei minhas técnicas 4:30 DH entra na Fanon 4:30 eu vi Rachin, suas técnicas ficaram boas... 4:30 já vou entrar Punisher... 4:30 Posso mudar a minha 4:30 me da dica de tecnica defensica 4:31 fala ae Killer 4:31 4:31 eu posso te dar uma dica só q agora estou um pouco ocupado... 4:32 Rachin, vc não vai poder participar nos exames hj, certo? 4:34 ... 4:34 Sim... 4:35 ok, sem problemas... só não tenho certeza se sua equipe poderá passar para a segunda fase... 4:36 bem, eu espero q sim, para vc poder participar da segunda fase... 4:36 DH 4:36 olha na fanon 4:38 olá Luis 4:38 Rachin Killer diz: fala ae Solrac 4:38 4:38 di boa tb killer 4:39 Oi Black 4:43 Killer olha o PVT 4:44 Ou 4:44 Rachin 4:44 4:47 to vendo que o humor e a atenção no chat hoje ta 10 4:47 4:47 não concorda Punisher? 4:49 4:49 kkkkk 4:49 4:49 Concordo 4:49 4:49 obrigado puniher 4:49 o Punisher e o Zarraty estão batalhando na fanon agora 4:49 vc e uma pessoa muito bacana 4:49 4:49 Obg 4:49 4:49 foi mal ae DHSC 4:49 4:49 olá povo lindo 4:50 olá Mei 4:50 Eu sou muito sentimental para ter essa foto e nome de perfil 4:50 .der 4:50 Oi 4:50 fala ae Mei 4:50 GENTE!!! 4:50 hoje e as provas 4:50 Serio? 4:50 sim 4:50 sim mei 4:50 Que legal 4:51 sim, as provas começam hj às 19hrs 4:51 calma punisher seja legal 4:51 Nao mais eu nao to dando fora nela 4:51 4:51 Tipoeu achei legal 4:51 Mei, vc vai estar nos exames hj, certo? 4:51 ata... pensei que fosse sarcasmo 4:51 sim 4:51 4:51 tu tem cara de ser zueiro 4:52 4:52 Ah 4:52 ótimo 4:52 DH 4:52 vc viu minha cara 4:52 4:52 sim e bem parecida com a minha olha só 4:52 vou mostar tds as equipes aqui no chat de novo, só um instante... 4:52 kkkkk 4:52 somos bunitos pra caramba 4:52 4:52 Eu sou vc nao sei 4:52 4:52 cai com o asau denovo 4:52 Kkkk 4:52 Mei 4:52 eu sou mais 4:52 kkkk 4:53 manda seus jutsus 4:53 4:53 PorFavor 4:53 Gente alguem poderia ir no meu perfil e arrumar o link da foto que esta la 4:53 oi? 4:53 Equipe 1: Bending753, Viniciusdeoliveira e Narutopsp Equipe 2: Alice Morato, Thiago W. Uchiha e Ricardo Baruc Equipe 3: Emilly Gaby, Aurelionagato , Solrac7CASS Equipe 4: DHSC, Zarraty, Uchira-kun Equipe 5: Uchiha Asau, Mizukage Mei Terume, Yondaime Minato OFICIAL Equipe 6: Rachin Killer, Goku9, PunisherWayne11 Equipe 7: Lucasyahiko, Uzumaki Alexesm, Decaflamengo10 (extra) 4:54 eu posso fazer isso Rebeca 4:54 pq extra 4:54 extra pq eu não sei se eles vão participar 4:54 ata 4:54 thanks DH 4:54 Tchau gente 4:55 bya punisher 4:55 Tchau 4:55 vle the punisher 4:55 4:55 vlw* 4:56 tchau Punisher e não se esqueça dos exames Categoria:Logs do Chat